Here We Are Again
by direradiance
Summary: "His hands smelled faintly of gunpowder and leather..." Western AU, slash.


Title: Here we are again

Rating: NC-17

Warnings AU, slash, sex, motherfucking WESTERN

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened.

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Jay Reso [Edge/Christian]

Summary: It's a western. With Jay and Adam. Crazy, I know.

Notes: I wrote this a few months ago for my bb Chantelle after we discussed our love of Westerns one night but I never posted it here because I wasn't sure people would like it. But with Jay tweeting about playing Red Dead Redemption I had to ;)

* * *

Jay pulled on the cuffs that held him to the cell door, not surprised when they held fast- his hands were bound in front of him, linked through the cell bars with his own handcuffs. He didn't move as the one who bound him slid a hand to his mouth to prevent him from calling for help, even though he knew Jay wouldn't. His hands smelled faintly of gunpowder and leather, and Jay sucked in a breath as he felt his other arm wrap around him.

"Here we are again," Adam breathed into his ear, sending a shiver up his spine, taking the brim of his hat and pulling it down over his eyes. It was true, they had been in this same situation that very morning, except it had been Adam in the cuffs that Jay had slipped around his wrists after a heated kiss in a fancy hotel room. He said nothing though, listening to the sound of Adam's boots on the wooden floor as he moved away from him. Metal clinked as he picked up his gun and holster, but Jay didn't flinch, even as Adam moved to stand behind him again.

"Shouldn't have left your guard down." Adam murmured into the skin of his neck, his lips and beard brushing against the sensitive skin there and he flicked the gold sheriff badge pinned to Jay's shirt. His breathing quickened as he felt Adam's hands slide around his waist, pausing to caress his firm stomach before unbuttoning his jeans.

"I could have said the same thing to you this morning." Jay moaned, every sense heightened from from his inhibited vision. His pants quickly fell to his ankles and he was already hard, legs almost buckling underneath him as one of Adam's rough hands slid around his cock.

Adam smirked, pressing his lips to Jay's ear as he stroked him. The smell of whiskey and smoke on his breath was intoxicating, and Jay found himself giving in once again, pushing back against Adam's hips to show him exactly what he wanted. He groaned when Adam pulled away, biting his lip as he heard the sound of denim, leather and metal hitting the floor, closing his eyes under his hat.

"If you were anyone else you'd be dead right now," Adam said, spitting into his hand before running it over himself. Jay gritted his teeth as Adam slid into him, spreading his legs as much as his pants around his ankles would allow. The feel of warm breath in his ear and Adam's long, soft hair against his neck made his cheeks flush, and he tried not to think about days long gone- stolen kisses in the barn, hot summer days spent laying in the fields... He moaned as pain slowly started to give way to pleasure, his restraints almost cutting into his skin as he pushed himself back to meet Adam's thrusts.

"Adam..." he whimpered, breath quickening as Adam's hand stroked his cock. He wanted so badly to see see his face as he fucked him, to feel the warm lips that were on his neck against his mouth. Adam's smell, his taste, the feel of his hard cock inside him was too much, it had been too long- Jay cried out, feeling every muscle in his body tighten and release as a hot wave of pleasure washed over him as he came into Adam's hand and onto the floor.

"Fuck," Adam moaned as Jay's muscles tightened around him, moving his hands to Jay's hips, his come covered fingers sliding before digging into the sensitive skin there as he came. They stood there trying to catch their breath until Adam pulled Jay's hat off, dropping it and letting it fall to the floor.

"Adam-" he tried to say, but was cut off by Adam turning his head roughly, crushing their lips together. Jay closed his eyes, leaning into him as much as he could, the taste of him lingering on his lips as he pulled away.

Adam put a hand under his chin, tilting it up to so Jay would look at him, his lips still moist from their kiss and so very close to Jay's own, "Come with me."


End file.
